fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gastornis
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Gastornis (gas-tore-nis, meaning "Gaston's Bird") is a medium-sized herbivorous prehistoric creature from early Eocene Europe that were added in Build 6.3.2. They were added and are classified in the mod alongside the other three large flightless terror birds; kelenken, phorusrhacos, and titanis, and are the only herbivorous terror bird. They are diurnal (meaning will only sleep at night and be active during the day), and are the smallest of the terror birds, with male gastornis' being approximately 3 blocks tall and three blocks long, and females being 2.5 blocks tall and 3 blocks long. There are no texture differences between genders. Newborn gastornis are grey, 1 block tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop gastornis meat, gastornis wishbone, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Gastornis, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the gastornis can be created by right-clicking a Tar Fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a gastornis. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are non-dinosaurian birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Gastornis are somewhat fast-moving mobs that will only eat plants as they are herbivores, and cannot break blocks. They will automatically search for and eat leaves and many types of plants when hungry. They are flock animals, and will defend each other when attacked. When provoked, gastornis will become extremely fast (faster than a sprinting player) and hit the attacker with their large sharp beak. A strategy to get away from a hostile gastornis is to jump into water, as the gastornis will usually refuse to follow. However, they will remain hostile even when outside the aggro range. When alone, gastornis are vulnerable to allosaurus, ceratosaurus, dilophosaurus, kelenken, phorusrhacos, sarcosuchus, smilodon, spinosaurus, titanis, and tyrannosaurus. Baby gastornis' are vulnerable to a wider array of carnivores as well. They Also Can Ride Minecart Gastornis will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. They breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Gastornis is a tamable animal. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg as it hatches when it is thrown and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player is not in this range, it must be forcibly tamed with a whip. It can be ordered by right-clicking it with a stick. They are not able to be ridden. FEEDING Gastornis are herbivores which will seek out and eat ancient ferns, flowers, grass, and leaves. They can eat items dropped on the ground and be hand-fed any kind of seeds, apples, melons, bread and wheat, potatoes, carrots, sugar, cookies, and cake, or eat from a feeder with greens in it if one is in sight. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 4Yr3qm0.png|Gastornis preview 2017-06-30 18.01.13.png|Gastornis baby Gastornis DNA.png|Gastornis DNA Egg Cultivated gastornis.png|Cultivated gastornis egg 2017-06-30 18.00.15.png|Dinopedia entry 2017-07-27_14.08.17.png|An adult Gastornis A MORDOR OF BORBS.png|A flock of Gastornis at a river. Gastornis.jpg|The basis for the mods Gastornis |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Gastornis (gas-tore-nis, meaning "Gaston's Bird") is a prehistoric creature that was added in Build 6.3.2. They grow to be a little over 2 blocks tall and over 2 blocks long. The mod classifies them as terror birds, making them drop raw terror bird legs as well as feathers upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Gastornis cannot be ordered, fed, or aged like the other non-dinosaurian mobs. They behave rather like vanilla wolves. When one is attacked, all nearby will attempt to defend it. They occasionally lay eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate (a cultivated egg would have a 100% spawn rate). The babies follow the adults. TAMING Gastornis cannot be tamed by standing near the egg because a cultivated gastornis egg hatches upon contact with blocks. To tame them, they must be fed pumpkin. They will then follow you around, attacking whatever the player harms or is harming the player, unless you right-click them and tell them to sit. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-05-29 20.03.10.png|Baby gastornis Gastornis DinoPedia.png|DinoPedia entry Gastornis DNA.png|Gastornis DNA Egg Cultivated gastornis.png|Cultivated gastornis egg Category:Mobs Category:Birds Category:Eocene Animals Category:Feathered Animals Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore Category:Coelurusauria Category:Tetanurae Category:Theropods Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Flightless birds Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia